


Of dreams and truths

by Querion



Series: Struggles [12]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Janeway wakes up from stasis. She realises she had a strange dream and suspects that her astrometrics officer may have dreamed as well.





	Of dreams and truths

**Author's Note:**

> This story marks the end of the "Struggles" series. If you`ve liked it, or wanted some improvement on it, do leave me a comment and i`ll get straight back to you. Don`t forget to leave me a kudos as well please :)

_"Captain, wake up! Captain Janeway, wake up!"_ The EMH stood over Janeway`s stasis chamber. Janeway`s eyes blinked then slowly opened up. She looked around her to find that she was not in a shelter made of ice but an enclosure of sorts. A stasis chamber. She looked up at the smiling face of the EMH, Seven of Nine and Chakotay, her first officer. Then it hit her. 

_"I must tell them about Nzuri. She needs help. She may be in labour!"_ Janeway panicked. " _Doctor, Nzuri. Please look after her, she`s pregnant. She may be in labour!"_ Kathryn Janeway passed out. She missed all the buzz of activity around her as the EMH, Seven and the medical crew ran around to get equipment they needed to revive her. 

_"Nzuri,_ _i had the strangest dream. I was lying in a human made contraption in a brightly lit room full of people_.  _A man i think i know, and you, but you looked different, were looking down at me."_

_"Go to sleep, Love. It was just a dream." Nzuri placed her muzzle over Vyeo`s neck, closed her eyes and smiled._  

 

 Seven of Nine had a dream while she regenerated. She was standing in a field full of snow. They called it _North Pole_  on Terra but she had never been there before. She was a polar bear but when she looked at herself she looked human. As a polar bear she had a lover called something which started with a _w_ or was it a  _v_? She was pregnant by a large male polar bear who had raped her. The memories of the male bear were foggy but he was called " _Chak."_ Seven knew that radiation from the Mutara nebula the ship was traversing while in the crew was in stasis had a detrimental effect not just on the crew but on the ship`s instruments as well, including her regeneration alcove.

A few hours later after the crew had awoken from stasis sleep, Seven returned to sick bay to see the captain. The young woman stood at the door. She saw Janeway sitting up in bed donned in a green sick bay gown and reading a padd. In her other hand a steaming cup of coffee was seen and she sipped at it reverently. Seven did not know how she knew that. The young woman shook her head at the strange thoughts she was having about the captain.

"Seven, come in! I really missed  _(you_ ) the crew and some company." Kathryn gave her astrometrics officer the most brilliant smile. Seven`s breath hitched as she looked into the captain`s blue gray gaze. Seven remembered the polar bear she was in love with, also had blue gray eyes. She brought her berries and fish, she even brought human food from a supermarket. She also remembered the lovemaking. No, this dream thing was too elaborate to just be a dream. There had to be some truth about it. Seven decided on asking the captain out to dinnerr and maybe later they will have a philosophical discussion.

_"Seven? What`s wrong? You spaced out a little there. Are you alright?"_ Janeway asked, concerned for the women who had single handedly navigated the ship through a deadly anomaly.

" _Yes, captain. I am. Fine. If i asked you out to dinner this evening at 19:00 hours, would you accept?"_   Seven asked, anxiety and uncertainty tingeing her voice.  _"If i asked you for a philosophical discussion afterwards, would you accept as well?"_

_"Yes to both questions, Seven. I will be more comfortable if we had dinner in my quarters, though. If i asked you to explain your dreams when you regenerated, would you object?"_ Janeway asked, she had a mischievous smile on her expressive face, which captured the younger woman even more.

" _Borg do not dream when they regenerate, captain."_ Janeway noted a hint of a smile on her friend`s face.

_"Uh, of course, they don`t!"_ Janeway chuckled gently. The chuckle sent a familiar tingly sensation in Seven which was similar to the one she had in her dream and suddenly the younger woman needed to be somewhere else preferably away from the object of her fascination, before she made a fool of herself.

" _I ...have...to go to Astrometrics, captain. Stay well. I will see you at 19:00 hours, in your quarters."_ Then Seven almost bolted out of the door. 

Janeway smiled at the awkward woman`s back. Since when did Seven stammer or lied to her. Something was going on and she was determined to find out. Janeway smiled and went back to reading her padd.

_"I intend to love you more, Nzuri, and i won`t let Chak violate you again or anyone else take you away from me."_ The captain smiled to herself and sipped from her cup once again.

_"I see you`re feeling well, captain. I am pleased to report that all your vitals are back to normal. I`ll release you to quarters for 48 hours bed rest. You`ll have to wear this cortical monitor at all times. While in stasis your sex hormones were off the scale so i want to monitor you just in case something isn`t wrong. It may just be my monitoring equipment being affected by radiation."_ The EMH smiled and handed Janeway a freshly replicated uniform, bra, underwear, boots and socks. Janeway raised an eye brow at the Starfleet issue boxer underwear.

_"I`m a Doctor, not an underwear designer!"_ He smiled and walked back to his office.

" _Keep working on that humour, Doctor."_   Janeway smiled back at him.

 

THE END.


End file.
